Is Your Costume Supposed To Do That!
by xxPR1NC3S5xx
Summary: Uh oh... Reighnah and Skyler celebrate their Halloween birthday... what happens when everything goes haywire? sorta sequel to the Talent Show... rated T just 'cause. Update.
1. Chapter 1

Sky's POV

"Come on in, the party's just getting started," I smiled up at my boyfriend Justin Taylor, as his lips brushed mine. (If you wanna know who these people are you are welcome to read my unfinished story: the Talent Show, otherwise you might be a little confused)

"You look beautiful as a fairy," he whispers, smiling back at me.

Yes I was dressed as a fairy, so was my sister, Reighnah, but we'll get to her later. I had a pretty pink ruffled dress, that stopped about an inch above my knees and had sparkles and gold linings all over it, pink 1-inch heels, and my hair had some pink in it, I was also wearing false pink eyelashes.

Reighnah's costume was mostly like mine except her dress was black, no sparkles, lime green linings, she was wearing lavender heels, her regular lavender highlights in her hair, and she had lime green false eyelashes… It seemed to fit her well.

"So, do you like the decorations… Sam, Reighnah, and Spinelli decorated… they seem to know Halloween very well," I laughed.

"Yeah, they're cool, I like the spider webs on the ceiling," He stared up at the high ceiling.

"I didn't realize those were there… the girls didn't buy any spider webs though," My eyes darted to the ceiling, back to the ground, and up to Justin's eyes.

"It's okay, you don't need to worry, none of the spiders in this town are poisonous… I had to do a report on Amity's arachnids…" He hugged me close.

Reighnah's POV

"Hey Sam? Where did you put the fog machine… Sky and I need to come in through the ceiling in about half an hour," I waited for the answer.

"Umm… I think it should be in your room… Sky refused to let me put it in her room, she said it would ruin her sheets… that girl cares too much about material things…" she rolled her eyes.

"I know right… if it were up to me I wouldn't even have had this party… it's just a waste if we aren't going to use it after today," I said as the lights blew up… "SKYLER! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Uh oh," I heard her mutter from across the room.

We started to get lifted up above the crowd, I knew then our powers were going haywire.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor and remind me what happened after the light went out… tomorrow"

"Why?"

"I'll explain after you tell me."

"Okay?"

By that time we were completely lifted, our necklaces lacing together to form light of the sun (Sky's necklace) and the clouds of rain (my necklace).

"Whoa, is this the performance you guys were talking about?" a voice in the crowd asked, it sounded like Tucker, but I wasn't exactly sure.


	2. Chapter 2

SAM'S POV

"Aw, crap, not again," says Andrew, Sky and Reighn's completely insane, genius, ten-year-old brother.

"What?" Danny asks as he grabs onto my waist tightly… everything is getting blown everywhere and people are getting lifted off the ground, but I can't see anyone's face that well.

"Umm… nothing," I can tell he's trying to cover something up. "I gotta go… umm… get something."

PSYKE'S POV (ANDREW)

I ran upstairs to Sky and Reighn's rooms looking for the moon and rainbow charms that reversed the spell.

"Found them!" I did a happy dance for about two seconds.

Well at least until I heard a sinister female voice hiss "Found what?"

It was my cousin, who really wasn't my cousin at the time because she was in her current evil form, Faerie. Human name: Breahnnah

Every year Sky and Reighn's powers went frenetic and every year Faerie was the cause. She's not intentionally this way, the combination of her mom being full witch and her dad being half demon, half ghoul makes her do this, but only on this day of Halloween, and it's more of a mystery than the powers appearing out of nowhere.

"Nothing," I quickly started sprinting away from the room as soon as the sound of the 'th' formed from my mouth… I soon started chanting a simple and very stupid spell "Tonight the darkness has arrived, hold it back with light."

As I practically skipped down the stairs, I tried to see if I was able to read Majek's (Reighnah) mind at the moment.

"Andrew?" she thought.

"I hear you, loud and clear," I answered.

"Good. Did you find Faerie?"

"I cut her powers… they should be coming back in about 3 minutes tops."

"Do you have the charms?"

"Not anymore- aaaah!" I said as I felt Faerie attack my back. "She's almost immune to the spell! Concentrate on finding them and teleport them to your necklaces. I'll try to fight of Faerie. Hurry!"

"Okay!"

REIGHNAH'S POV

I searched everywhere and saw Paulina and Starr try to pick them up, so I made shiny, gold necklaces with their names appear right next to the charms, but for some reason I couldn't teleport them to Sky and me…


	3. Author's Note

Hey, xxPR1NC3S5xx here. My inspiration for all the stories on my profile has been completely shot down and will never get back up again. If anyone is interested in picking any of them back up PM me. Anything that is not completed or taken over will be taken down by the end of June. Thank you.


End file.
